Novelty
by blackartemis
Summary: A changed Harry is rescued from Number 4. Sixth year unfolds with a new family, new friends and maybe a new house. Eventual light Snarry.


Chapter 1: Revelations, Discovery and Explanations

The family living in Number Four Privet Drive was completely and utterly normal, they knew nothing of wizards, magic or a school for such things. Now many who know the secrets of their family found this difficult to believe, but Harry Potter, understood perfectly. In order for the Dursley's to have such knowledge they would first have to acknowledge the sentience of their nephew, a feat that after almost seventeen years they still failed to accomplish.

Yes indeed the family at Number Four Privet Drive was perfectly normal in the minds of those who lived there, excluding the resident of the smallest bedroom.

"Boy! Get down here and fix our breakfast!" Harry Potter jerked wide-awake, sweat running down his forehead, wrenched from the horrific dream sequence he had been caught in. However, once consciousness hit he again realized that reality could be even worse than the worst of nightmares. Bruises and welts littered his far too thin body causing him to wince at the slightest movement, and reminding him that life with the Dursley's was sometimes no different than a nightmare. Coughing up the slightest bit of blood, he moved his hand to his cracked rib, before calling back down the stairs to his waiting aunt,

"Yes, Miss, right away Miss." Gingerly he levered himself off the bed, and stumbled his way as quickly as possible to the padlocked doorway. Struggling he managed to pull the heavy, reinforced door open and move into the hallway of Number 4. Mentally preparing himself for the encounter he hobbled down the stairs and into the pristine kitchen, walking right to the stove and ignoring the other forms of life in the room.

Throwing himself into the task of fixing breakfast for the family Harry Potter, the supposed savoir of the wizarding world systematically placed himself into the mindset of something almost equivalent to a house-elf that lacked the love of servitude. The first days were always the worst, the days when he just returned from Hogwarts and had to daily remind himself of his position in the Dursley household and distance himself from the Gryffindor fool he was at school, oh yes Harry Potter knew how foolish his actions were; but the position of The Boy Who Lived demanded someone of Godric's house and of Godric's nature. The people of the wizarding world would not stand for a savior of Salazar. Not at all. But, here, in this place the traits of Salazar served him well. Manipulation and cunning were necessary to the survival of anyone under Vernon Dursley's roof, especially if you were considered unnatural.

Satisfied that his mindset was now correctly placed Harry finished cooking the morning meal and served it without a word, words were taken as offensive and usually were replied to with harsh punishment. Making certain to curl up on himself as much as possible Harry then sat in the corner farthest away from the kitchen table, he must be on call at all times, but attention was something dangerous, hence the corner space. Besides small spaces were soothing to the boy's frayed nerves. While waiting for his next assignment Harry carefully practiced his Occlumency. After Sirius' fatal fall through the veil within the Ministry of Magic, Harry had relentlessly reviewed what little Occlumency he had gained during the ill-fated lessons. His dreams from Voldemort had not lessened, but he did feel that all of his dreams were real; Voldemort could no longer send him fake dreams.

"Boy!" a shrill voice pierced his Occluding. Jerking up from his kneeling position he stood. "Clean the dishes, and then finish the chores Vernon has assigned you before he returns." Nodding he went about the chores assigned, finishing in time, before retreating to his room.

The days preceded in much the same way for the next several weeks, Harry quickly became even skinnier; he had to share his meager portions with Hedwig, with more marks to show for his time spent under the roof of his supposed family. However throughout it all not one letter to the wizarding world left the house and those that arrived were quickly burned right in front of the young wizard's eyes. A cause for concern for those waiting for said letters to be sure.

**Order of the Phoenix Headquarters**

Remus sat within the confines of the sunken kitchen at Sirius' house, the Order members around him. All wondering the same thing, '_Why hasn't Harry written, what has happened to him?'_ With various scenarios of kidnappings or accidents running through all their heads the adult order members never bothered to ask those closest to Harry, those who knew that his family hated him. Finally on this night, the night before the end of July such an idea occurred to one Remus Lupin. With a shocked gasp Remus broke the silence surrounding the scarred table. Turing to Molly Weasley to his left, Remus excitedly started to chatter

"Molly, go get the children please. Why didn't we think of it before, they might know what Harry's going through. They're the closest to Harry. Bring them, quickly." Nodding in surprise, the matriarch of the Weasley brood rushed to round up her children and Hermione. Once gathered in the kitchen with all the Order members looking on, Remus asked

"Do you have any idea why Harry hasn't been writing us, he knows he is supposed to write every three days, why wouldn't he?" Like always, Hermione looked around at the others in the group and seeing that they were impersonating fish, answered herself,

"Professor, Harry is in all likelihood unable to write the letters. His family dislikes owl mail, and since his trump cards have all been played, with Sirius's death and all, he will have to strictly obey the rules of Petunia and Vernon, or suffer the consequences." Glancing quickly at Ron, who seemed completely floored, like the rest of the room by this revelation, she continued

"Professor, I doubt that Harry has ever specifically mentioned it to anyone, what with his personality, but he has to be very careful at home. I don't know how far it extends, since we have never discussed it, but he shows many signs of abuse and neglect, and I suspect that he hides even more than I know. But even I can tell that he is shorter than everyone in our year, including the girls, and is only taller than one fourth of Ginny's year. I imagine that is from lack of nutrition. He also has to noticeably change his behavior at the beginning and end of every year, for the transition between places that are so drastically different and thus require such different behavior. He is…" Seeing the shocked and angry looks, on the faces of those present who understood what such a change might mean Hermione trailed off. Gulping, and gathering her courage, she concluded, "It is my strong belief that Harry is not writing because he is unable to due to domestic problems. Go get him before it is too late."

Severus Snape, who had been lurking in the background, nodded, it all added up now, the boy was good, the best the Head of Slytherin had ever seen, but his mask did slip sometimes, which made for some very out of character actions. If Potter's mask was as good as indicated it might already be too late.

Harry Potter groaned silently from his position within the cupboard under the stairs, he had unfortunately not finished the chores given to him by Vernon and he had gotten the predicted beating, then as an addition he was thrown into the cupboard. However, his body was understandably weak from lack of sustenance, and as a result the beating that was pale in comparison to some ending up causing the most serious damage Harry had ever sustained within the walls of Privet Drive. '_At this rate I won't make it through the night, never mind tomorrow. What am I going to do? This can't be the end, not like this.'_

_**Headquarters**_

Silence reined the sunken kitchen in Number Twelve after Hermione's explanation. No one had noticed Harry's behavior; they had repeatedly sent him into danger. Now, it may very well be too late. One person however retained their mental capacities, luckily the one best suited to take control of this situation.

"Right," the Potions Master snapped to the lost room, "We need to remove Potter right away Dumbledore will not contest the necessity of this action. Lupin, Moody and Arthur you come with me. Molly, Nymphadora, Ms. Granger, call Poppy through the fire, and assist her in any manner. You, Weasleys" he pointed to the remaining Weasley children, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George. "Go upstairs and mentally prepare yourselves for putting a broken Potter back together; you'll need such preparation soon." Nodding as a group the Order members and Hogwarts students unquestionly obeyed Snape. Shortly, only Remus, Mad-eye and Arthur remained within the kitchen, looking at the Potions Master obviously deferring to his expertise to lead them.

Taking a deep breath Severus purposefully took down some of his barriers, this situation demanded someone with compassion. Staring back into the expectant eye watching him, Severus Snape explained what was going to have to happen,

"Alright, I know none of you have any experience with an abused child, and no matter how many masks Potter puts up, he is still an abused child at the depths of his heart. Now the Potter we'll see tonight will in all likelihood be entirely unlike the person you know, because he won't have his shields and we are going to do everything possible to keep him from re-erecting those shields or he will never heal. In short, be prepared for someone entirely different. Understand?" Once he received nods from the assembled party he continued.

"General ground rules that will stand for the foreseeable future, no sudden movements unless the situation is life threatening. Do not under any circumstance raise your voice to him. There will probably be trigger words, sounds or actions, once found those must be avoided at all costs. Most likely he has not only been physically abused, but emotionally as well. That means we will have to watch for eating disorders and cutting or suicide attempts due to low self-esteem or feelings of worthlessness, though I doubt Potter's Gyrffindor would let him go so far. I will be able to more fully assess the problem once we pick him up, but those are the basic rules. Is that understood?" Once again receiving nods Severus Snape nodded in return before turning and walking through the back door into the dawn light. After the other arrived, he nodded once before raising his wand once and Apparating to Number Four Privet Drive.

_**Number Four, with Harry**_

Light crept under the door to the cupboard. Harry squinted his eyes to the intrusion on his not quite sleep before realizing that morning had come, which meant he would have to be up soon to cook breakfast. Whimpering softly as the pain flooded back to him Harry began to panic, there was no way he would be able to cook, he couldn't even move. Vernon always had a hot breakfast not having one might just be enough to push him over the edge. His eyes widening and his breath quickening in panic Harry struggled against his nearly dead body. Suddenly the door to the immaculate house opened and hushed familiar voices reached Harry's ears.

"Arthur, where is Potter's room? He is probably locked in there, I imagine a great deal of these pathetic Muggles actions is due to fear, they will keep him as hobbled as possible." Harry heard his Potions Professor question, '_They must be coming to get me, but how will I get them to look in here.' _Wracking his brain Harry listened absentmindedly when Arthur Weasley coughed embarrassedly then spoke,

"Honestly Severus, I don't know, Harry was always waiting for us. The only people who know where his room is are the twins and Ron." A sigh came from the threshold then footsteps were heard, including a familiar clunk, and the front door was gently closed.

'_They're never going to look in a cupboard…think Harry think, what catches attention, but doesn't require movement. Come on, of course...' _Parting his cracked lips partially Harry Potter let out a loud hiss. Repeating the action once more he waited for a reaction,

"Shush," the harsh voice of the severe Potions Master halted his companions' whispers, "Listen." There, barely within the hearing range of any present was a hiss, more specifically words in Parseltongue. "Potter, do it once more, as loud as you can."

Tiredly grinning in his mind Harry complied, effectively leading his Potions Professor hiss by hiss to his cupboard. He was rewarded for his efforts by the satisfactory sound of the cupboard door creeping open, and with the last of his energy Harry gave a small, wearied smile to his Professor and whispered,

"Thank you for saving me Professor." Snape nodded once and watched Harry fall into unconsciousness before turning to look at the boy's injuries. He moved the unconscious boy out onto the sofa in the adjoining room, and then performed a charm to list his injuries.

**Broken right arm**

**Broken left wrist**

**3 Broken ribs**

**Broken collarbone**

**Broken left leg**

**Contusions on 80 of body**

**Lacerations across back and chest**

**Severe dehydration**

**Severe malnutrition**

Shocked Severus Snape looked at the parchment the charm had recorded its results on, he couldn't heal any of the broken bones and the dehydration and malnutrition were going to require a long, delicate process to remedy. They needed to get the boy back to Headquarters and under the care of Poppy as quickly, and motionlessly as possible.

"Mad-eye, be certain the distasteful Muggles that call themselves his guardians are incapacitated, their presence would be disastrous. Lupin, go to Headquarters and give this to Poppy, tell her we will arrive shortly." He quickly handed the parchment to the werewolf, then turned back to the boy on the couch,

"Arthur, we will have to Apparate him to Headquarters as quickly but smoothly as possible. Come." With that they carefully picked the battered boy from the couch and gently carried him outside. Then on the count of three they Apparated straight into the kitchen at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and gently placed Harry on the table for immediate care. Madame Pomfrey took direct action and began to heal the grievous wounds of the boy, leaving the others to stand in shock at the state of one they knew so well.

Remus and Arthur both slumped into the nearest chairs, unable to cope with what they were seeing. The boy who was going to save the wizarding world was laying almost comatose right in front of their eyes due to one fearful Muggle family. Shaking his sandy head slightly Remus looked up into the harsh black eyes of his school rival,

"Severus, why did this have to happen to him, hasn't he had enough trouble in his life to last five lifetimes." The Potions Master shook his head and spook

"That's just it Lupin, if you really consider it, Potter in all likelihood would have never managed to do so much if he did not already have so much practical experience in regards to the darker side of human nature. How many fourteen year olds do you know that can stand up after being put under the Cruciatus by the Dark Lord? None, most would be knocked out immediately, and even if they managed to regain consciousness they would not be able to stand, many adults can't manage to fight after being hit with a curse with such power. He was able to do that because he has lived with pain most days of his life, and has learned to block it to an extent. In addition, he…" The pragmatic voice of a very much awake Harry Potter broke in,

"Remus, he's right, the abuse I suffered at the hands of Vernon, Petunia and Dudley has given me many benefits in terms of fighting Voldemort, he never expected us to be so much alike, which means I have insight into his mind. Don't worry Moony; a little pain isn't so bad." Seven pairs of eyes swiveled towards the voice, meeting a pair of vibrant, more so then ever, green eyes.

Seven voices called out variations of Harry Potter's name, all in different states of worried. With a dismissive gesture Harry levered himself from the scarred table in the middle of the room, no pain evident on his face. Sitting completely straight Harry looked towards to corner where Remus and Snape had been talking, his verdant eyes brighter than anyone had ever seen, eerily reminiscent of a snake.

"Mr. Potter," Madame Pomfrey admonished, "lay yourself back down this instant, you have a number of unhealed injuries. I will not have yourself injury yourself further." Turning to the other occupants of the room, Pomfrey made shooing motions toward the entire red headed gaggle making it clear that they were to leave, however, Remus, Hermione and the Potions Master remained at her signal. She turned toward the lycanthrope and spoke in a no nonsense tone.

"Professor Lupin, I need you to floo to Hogwarts and gather the contents of my main medicine cabinet into my bag. Every potion needs to be brought here without delay." With a sharp nod, the werewolf stepped toward the fireplace, disappearing within minutes. The mediwitch then turned to her student,

"Ms. Granger, I need you to go keep the Weasley family occupied, all of them. They mean well, but I do not need their shenanigans disturbing my patient." Hermione smiled slightly and left the basement kitchen, her sharp mind already planning. Then in a softer tone the nurse addressed her colleague

"Severus. I need you to help me make Mr. Potter comfortable; you have experience in these cases, and your potions knowledge will be of great use." The dour professor nodded without hesitation and joined her by the kitchen table, looking down into eerily green eyes.

"Mr. Potter," Pomfrey addressed her patient once more, "you have some serious injuries that require some intensive healing, I have asked Professor Snape to assist me due to his prior experience in cases such as yours and due to his potions knowledge. Unfortunately this is going to be a rather long road to recovery, since there are numerous injuries that require different potions, which react poorly. A good deal of your recovery will be done naturally by your innate magic and time. Do you understand?" Harry nodded his head slightly, it was apparent that he had a lot of experience with long recoveries.

"Professor, you should know I've been taking low level healing potions since I left school, I prepared them before I left. Specifically, a comfrey healing potion and an alfalfa nutrition potion, I don't think it would be a good idea to use any more of those due to the possibility of overuse." He said, in a muzzy manner. Now that he had lost an audience it seemed like he was succumbing to pain and exhaustion, quickly letting go of consciousness.

Hours passed swiftly in the basement kitchen turned hospital. Though Harry was no longer in life threatening condition, the malnutrition and dehydration had taken a heavy toll on his body, particularly the immune system. Thus it was necessary to hook the savoir up to the wizarding equivalent of an IV, to provide him with water and potions, making it impossible to move him. The contusions covering his body were easily healed with a few wand waves; however the broken bones had to be healed in a much more painstaking manner due to the number and positions. While the limbs were easily fixed after several hours of work the collarbone and ribs proved difficult. They were set to the best capability and then encouraged to heal more quickly with several potions and spells, but it would be several days before they were completely healed, and at least 2 weeks for Harry's body to recover from the malnutrition and dehydration. Finally, almost a full day after Harry had been brought to Headquarters he was as comfortable as possible, and could be moved to a room.

"The master suite is obviously the best choice, it is unoccupied and the largest room in the house, he will be far more comfortable there." Mrs. Weasley stated. Severus and Poppy both gave her incredulous looks.

"Yes, let us put the traumatized boy in the room of his deceased mutt father, what an ingenious idea; shatter his mind like those Muggles shattered his body." Severus snapped scathingly. Shaking his head he turned toward Poppy, "The brat stays in my room, it is the best equipped to deal with him right now. As much as I hate to say it that room will have no memory of Black whatsoever. All we need is for him to break down emotionally." With a slightly surprised look and a small smile, Madame Pomfrey nodded in agreement. And with that Harry Potter was moved into the bedroom of his most hated Professor.

_**Some time later**_

Groggily, green eyes blinked open and were met with the sight of dark green velvet above them. With a sound that can only be described as a confused groan Harry Potter turned his head slightly to where he felt a presence at the side of the bed. There sitting in a chair beside the unfamiliar bed was the last person he expected, his potions professor staring straight at him, a potions journal in his lap.

"Ah Mr. Potter, I see you have returned to the land of the living. Are you in any pain?" With a contemplative look Harry hesitated then shook his head negatively. "Good, now you will need to stay in bed for at least a week. Then we will see how you are progressing." Harry answered with a nod his eyes closed, then in a croaky voice asked,

"Where am I, the last thing I remember is the kitchen at Headquarters." Snape smirked oddly,

"You are in my room at Headquarters, it was the best suited to your needs." Harry's brilliant green eyes snapped open and he turned toward his professor once more, shock evident on his face. "Yes Mr. Potter I did say that you are in my rooms. I am not the heartless person you think all the time, when necessary I can be quite considerate. And no, I am not like that out of pity or sympathy. Suffice to say I empathize, there are many Slytherin students in positions similar to yours who I deal with on a regular basis." Here he hesitated, then continued slightly more slowly. "Mr. Potter, I would like to apologize, if I hadn't been so caught up in who your father was I might have noticed what was happening sooner." Harry looked into the dark, almost black, of his potions professor, he saw how much guilt his professor was containing, and nodded,

"Severus Snape, I formally accept your apology and declare by the Potter name that you are forgiven completely. It is as if those mistakes were never made." Severus jerked back slightly as he felt a small surge of magic back the formal words. Harry Potter had just accepted his apology in the formal wizarding fashion, a fashion now used only by those of high class or importance, purebloods mostly. Such an act meant that he was released of all responsibility for those mistakes and proved that the boy in front of him forgave him completely; it also meant the boy in front of him was a great deal more than he appeared.


End file.
